


Fortuity

by Crysta



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crysta/pseuds/Crysta
Summary: Seven didn't set out to see it, but he didn't turn away from the monitor either...





	

It was an accident.

Honest.

Seven really didn't mean for it to happen, but the fact was it had, and he couldn't undo that.

He just didn't know what to do for the best in the aftermath of it. Pretending that he hadn't seen what he had would be nearly impossible. That image was going to be seared into his brain whether he wanted it to be or not.

The entire thing was just one of those freak occurrences, where everything in the universe lined up perfectly for one split-second. It wouldn't happen again. Chances were a million to one.

And if it did, well he'd turn the damn monitor off instead of staring at it.

To be fair, he hadn't actively set out to see it. The CCTV in Rika's apartment sent a live feed to one of his screens, always had, it was just the way he'd set it up. He'd not touched it since her disappearance because it hadn't been necessary - he'd just used the screen for other things and closed the window with the feed in.

But when that new girl appeared in Rika's apartment without warning, and V had accepted it and allowed her to stay? Seven reopened the window for the live feed, just so he could keep an eye on things. The girl was a stranger after all - there was nothing to say that she was on their side, or any side for that matter. Hell, she might not have been a danger herself but people around her could be. There were a whole bucketload of reasons for why Seven started to monitor the apartment again.

He didn't intrude on her privacy as much as he could, generally just letting the cameras go dark when she turned the lights off rather than switching them to night vision, so anything she did in the dark was up to her and her alone. There also wasn't one in the bathroom so he didn't see her shower or the like, and thankfully she seemed to prefer to get changed for bed or for the day in the bathroom so he didn't see her naked at any point either.

For the most part, the feed had been boring. She sat on the sofa, typing away on her phone, sometimes she would play on her laptop, watch TV... all normal, everyday, mundane things.

Nowhere near as exciting as Seven's life, he'd thought with a snort as he turned his attention back to his coding window. The green text on black background made his eyes ache, the green suddenly far too bright. He pulled his glasses off and scrubbed at his eyes, screwing them shut for a minute before blinking them back open and putting his glasses back on, hoping that the momentary rest would allow his eyes to focus properly. He had work to do. Preferably before Vanderwood came back and bitched about the state of his place again.

He didn't even remember dozing off, but he must have done, because when he blinked back awake, his head was propped up on his hand, elbow resting on the desk, and the screen before him was no further on than he remembered it being. A glance down to the corner of the screen told him that it was 1am, and the last he remembered it had been 11pm. He was sure he hadn't been out for the whole two hours, but he'd definitely dropped off at some point in between.

He stretched his arms high above his head and yawned. Normal people would have taken that as a cue to get the hell to bed, but Seven had his own way of working, which usually involved large amounts of sugar and caffeine.

And that code wasn't going to write itself before morning.

He pushed his chair away from the desk a little so he could get off it, swiveling the seat to the right to give him the space he needed to do so. In the process, his eyes flickered across the monitor for Rika's apartment. It was usually dark at that time of night - the new girl seemed to go to bed around 11:30pm, from what he recalled, so when he noticed light in the feed, he stopped for a closer look just in case there was something wrong.

Unfortunately, by the time he realised why the light was still on, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the display.

Ordinarily she would have been in her nightdress, under the covers, sound asleep, but not that night. No, on the screen Seven could clearly see that she was laying on the bed - he didn't point the camera at it, it was just an unfortunate side effect of it being a studio apartment, with everything except the toilet and bath/shower contained in a single room. Even then he probably could have justified it with a simple she'd stayed up too late and passed out on the bed without turning the lights off if he'd just _looked away_ at that moment.

But he'd seen something move out of the corner of his eye as he went to look away that dragged his attention back to the screen - because if she had fallen asleep, then there shouldn't have been any movement.

_Oh._

She wasn't asleep.

Wasn't even close to it, in fact.

Seven felt his mouth run dry at the sight on the screen, not quite believing what he was seeing.

_I'm still asleep,_ he thought. Yes, that made perfect sense. So he'd just pinch himself and wake up and get right back to that code -

"OW!"

Okay, maybe he wasn't asleep. He also didn't know his own strength, which he made a mental note of for later on the off chance it became relevant at some point.

_Okay, so just turn the monitor off!_

Except his hand wasn't listening to his brain, because try as he might, Seven couldn't seem to muster up the strength to reach out and push the off button.

There really was nothing left for him to do but sink back down into his chair and grip the armrests tight enough that his knuckles went white and his nails dug into the foam padding.

_This is wrong on so many different levels._

And yet, he still watched.

There wasn't much to see, just her hand under her sweater, but that was enough to give Seven's imagination something to work with. He imagined it all right, her hand at her breast without that sweater in the way, cupping and squeezing. Did she still have a bra on, or had she took it off earlier? Who knew. All he knew was that the new girl was laying on her bed in full view of the camera in the apartment, with a hand under her sweater and the other thrown casually above her head, fingers curling lightly to grip the edge of the pillow under her head.

She obviously wasn't planning to rush, and why would she? She didn't know Seven could see her as she shifted her hand to her other breast, lazily toying with it a little before scraping her nails down her belly lightly, letting her lips part in what Seven fancied would have been a soft sigh, a contented noise.

She sat up and tugged the sweater over her head, getting tangled in it for a moment before finally wriggling out of it, shaking her head to get her hair out of her face as she dumped the article of clothing off the side of the bed carelessly. Underneath was a simple bra, no ruffles or lace, just an everyday bra in a colour that straddled the line between pink and purple. Then she was stripping that off too, hands behind her back for a moment before it came loose and she shrugged the straps down her shoulders and tossed it on the floor too.

Seven _tried_ not to look at her breasts. He really did. Or at least, that was his story, and he was sticking to it, if anyone asked.

Her hands were smaller than his, of course, but he fancied that she was packing a decent handful if he even got the chance to feel for himself. They overflowed slightly from her hands as she cupped them, squeezing them together, fingers splayed out across their surface. She kneaded them for a few minutes, just toying, before her fingers shifted focus to her nipples, and she laid back against the bed. She didn't touch them directly at first, instead traced teasing circles around them, inching ever closer.

She _really_ wasn't in a hurry.

By the time she raised one thumb to her mouth, licking the pad of it before dropping it back down to swipe over her right nipple, Seven knew he was in serious trouble. He should have turned the monitor off. Or at least walked away. Something like that. Not sat there staring at it and digging his nails into the arms of his chair to keep himself from... from doing something _more_ inappropriate.

But she tipped her head back against the pillows, baring her throat, arching her back to push up into her own hands, tongue darting out to wet her lips. Even without audio on the feed, Seven could imagine the sounds she made, little breathy sighs and soft mewls as her fingers set to work, caressing, stroking, rolling, then finally pinching each nipple in turn, her mouth falling open as she did so. Seven's imagination _helpfully_ supplied what the moan she was clearly making might have sounded like.

It was also helpfully supplying a few mental images of what it might be like to have his hands where hers were, doing those things to her, which was not helping his situation any.

He still didn't look away, even when one hand slid lower, toying with the hem of her skirt for a moment, before tugging it slowly upward, inch by painstaking inch. Her panties slowly coming into view. She even shifted her legs apart a little, giving Seven an even better view and _he really needed to adjust the angle of that camera at some point in the very near future_ because the angle it was at right now was just - 

It had never been an issue, because Rika had never slept at the apartment. It was just a glorified storage room, the only reason the bed was there was because the place had been rented as furnished at the time. The camera he'd put up, but he'd been more concerned with getting as much of the room in view as possible so that he could see any intruders. It never _mattered_ before.

Except it mattered now, because the new girl was actually sleeping in that bed, and the hacker was still out there and she was in danger, but that did not excuse him invading her privacy on such an intimate level and yet _he still couldn't look away..._

Not for the first time in his life, Seven thought that he was probably going to hell.

Her skirt was tugged up around her waist by that point, baring her panties to the camera, cute plain ones with a little bow on the front, in the same colour as her bra had been. The little bow almost made Seven let out a bark of laughter, something perverse about the cute innocence of them in comparison to the act she was engaging in. He just managed to bite it back at the last moment, though why he bothered he wasn't quite sure. He was alone, after all - if he wasn't, he wouldn't have been in that situation at all.

Why would it have been so easy for him to turn the monitor off if, say, Vanderwood was in the house with him, when he couldn't do it while he was on his own? He didn't want to investigate the reasoning behind that too deeply. There was something _huge_ and _important_ behind the reasoning for that, and it scared him, even when it was just a vague idea.

She didn't seem like she intended to take off her skirt, content to leave it tangled around her waist, if the fact that her hand was already drifting down between her legs was any indication. She didn't go straight for her panties, instead scratching idly along one thigh, then the other, teasing herself a little, before she let her hand move over to rub herself through the fabric. Her head turned to the side as her fingers traced along her slit through the panties, lips parting. Seven wasn't sure whether it was a sigh or a moan, almost wished that there _was_ audio on the feed because the not knowing was going to torment him later, he was sure.

He tried not to look too closely at the image on the screen, because the camera's got a pretty decent resolution on it all things considered - he installed it, after all - and he knew that if he wanted to, he could see if there was a wet spot forming on those panties of hers. He knew that there probably was, but looking for it would take away a layer of plausible deniability - if he looked for it, he wasn't just passively watching the feed.

She rubbed herself through them, her free hand idly toying with her breast once more. Her fingers moved without purpose, just idly teasing along herself. Her eyes were closed, no doubt indulging in whatever fantasy her mind has concocted for her pleasure. Seven's tongue darted out to wet his lips, wondering who it was she was picturing in her head, touching her, teasing her, working her up to the point - 

She pushed her panties down clumsily, wriggling to get them down her legs, kicking them off clumsily once they were down far enough. Then, she settled back against the bed, spreading her legs apart, resting her right foot flat against the mattress while the left was flat. It was almost like she was purposefully baring herself to the camera, but she wouldn't... she wasn't like that, he knew that from what he'd already seen of her. He strongly doubted she even knew the camera was there, since he'd been very careful to conceal it as best he could.

It was certainly giving him a spectacular view for his troubles now. Without her panties in the way, her legs spread apart like that, there was nothing stopping him from seeing her, seeing the glistening wetness at the edges of her folds, even before her hand dropped back down and spread them apart, index and ring finger splaying out. She was _so wet_ , just from touching herself. Seven almost couldn't believe that it was possible, unless her fantasy was just _that good_.

Then her middle finger dropped down to tap her clit. Seven forgot to breathe for a moment as her hips twitched at that touch, bucking up just a tiny bit. He remembered to breathe again just as she rubbed more purposefully, a long, slick slide of fingertip against sensitive flesh, intent clear. She bit her lip, then sighed, repeating the motion, a purposeful swipe of the pad of her finger, touching herself exactly the way she liked it, apparent in her responses. Perhaps she was done teasing herself, maybe she was planning to bring things to an end sooner rather than later now.

That idea was ruined when she pulled her hand away a minute later and just lay on the bed, breathing deeply, her sticky fingers tapping on her thigh where she had moved her hand as if trying to regain her composure, keep from touching herself more, from finishing things too quick.

Seven _groaned_ , utterly tormented. Trust him to have a crush on a woman who could drag out a session like that without even realising what she was doing to him. He was never going to be able to look her in the eye if he ever met her for real, that much was for sure. He'd be seeing the show he was watching unfold on his screen every time he closed his eyes for the foreseeable future.

After a long few minutes of calming, she repeated her actions, teasing, pleasuring, then pulling away before she brought herself over the edge, each successive denial making Seven groan. He knew full well he was hard, almost too hard. It would have been so easy for him to drop a hand to his lap and unzip his jeans, relieve that pressure, but that would be crossing a line too. He couldn't, in good conscience, jerk off to a woman who didn't even know he was watching her get herself off. No, that would be his punishment for not turning the monitor off in the first place, to endure it.

He almost began to think that she wouldn't do it, would tease herself to the edge and stop endlessly, until finally her hand jerked away from between her legs. Throughout it all, she had not tried to do anything other than rub her clit. No slip of a finger into herself, not even an experimental nudge at her opening. Her attentions remained focused entirely on that little nub. When she stopped again, Seven thought nothing of it at first, until her hand shifted up, digging blindly under the pillow she was resting her head on, searching for something...

_What is she...?_

His answer came a moment later when she found what she sought and pulled it from under the pillow. A pink object, curved perfectly to fit into her hand, with a very distinctive tip that looked almost like a _bunny_. Seven realised all too quickly what it was and had to raise a hand to his mouth and bite down on his knuckles to keep from losing himself completely. Of _course_ she'd have a toy. Why wouldn't she. She was a woman who knew what she liked, that much was clear from the way she spoke to them in the chatroom, not just how she went about pleasuring herself.

She brought it down between her legs, spreading her folds with one hand while the other, curled snugly around the toy, guided the rabbit ears to nestle on either side of her clit with a practiced ease, like she'd done it a thousand times before. _She probably has,_ Seven's mind supplied less than helpfully.

He couldn't see a control box, no remote or wire, but he saw her fingers flex around the base of the toy, squeezing it - a moment later an LED on the top flickered to life, a steady green. Another squeeze and it switched to orange - her hips jerked up instantly. The control had to be built into it, the more technical part of Seven's mind supplied, and the LED indicated the setting it was on by its colour. That had to mean that green was the lowest setting, so orange was...?

She writhed on the bed, throwing her head back against the pillow, biting her lower lip. The foot she had planted flat on the mattress slipped, her leg dropping to the side as she pushed her hips up against the toy. Her limbs quivered with the strain as tension built in her body. Gone was her almost playful manner from earlier - now she was ready and purposefully chasing her release, driving herself towards it with single-minded determination. More than once, her hips bucked sharply, dislodging the toy, and she had to reposition the ears against herself.

Seven was dimly aware that he was leaning closer to the monitor, that his breath was coming in ragged gasps as he watched her pushing herself closer and closer to the edge, until - 

The LED on the top of the toy turned red abruptly and she came undone, jerking helplessly, her mouth open in a soundless cry. Seven wondered if she'd cried out, or if the pleasure was enough to rob her of her voice in that moment. She bucked against the toy for a moment before the LED went out and she dropped it on the bed, discarding it with an abruptness that suggested that she was overly sensitive in the aftermath of her orgasm. Her hair was ruffled from the way she had rolled around on the bed, her skirt was still tangled around her waist, and her legs were quivering with the aftershocks as she panted. And Seven was finally close enough to the screen to see that she was wet enough that there was a small damp patch on the covers between her legs where she had dripped.

_Fuck._

Seven only had two choices in that instant. He hated himself even as he finally, _finally_ killed the monitor (just in case Vanderwood did let herself in) and bolted for the bathroom, shedding his clothes on the way, almost tripping over his jeans as they caught around his ankles. He was in nothing but his boxers by the time he got to the bathroom - he grabbed the handle for the shower, wrenched it straight to cold, punched the **on** button, kicked off his boxers and dived in.

The water was so cold it almost made him shriek from the shock, but it had the desired effect. Within a minute the urge to jerk off - and any physical possibility of doing so - was gone, leaving him to shiver under the freezing water, one hand planted firmly against the wall to keep him upright.

He shouldn't have watched, he knows that, he really does, but he did it anyway and _oh god how am I supposed to talk to her tomorrow?_ he thought miserably as the gravity of what he'd done finally hit him. She was going to be in the chatroom tomorrow at some point and he couldn't avoid her forever. No. He needed to do some _serious_ thinking and come up with a plan for dealing with her now that he'd seen her like that.

He rested his head against the tiled wall next to his hand and moaned.

_He was so screwed._


End file.
